ISAZI
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = Hiromu (ひろむ) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = いさじ |officialromajiname = isaji |officialnameinfo = |aka = ISZ |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2007-present |NNDuserpage = 5154924 |mylist1 = 4765133 |mylist1info = solo |mylist2 = 6254572 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = 30127472 |mylist3info = Jumping Spider |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Rougetsu, Kanipan., Kaito}} |qilqodMNIEc}} ISAZI (いさじ) is an most famous for his parody of the song "Balalaika", "Yaranaika." He mainly parodies songs using homoerotic lyrics while adding plenty of vibrato and passion to his singing. However, as shown in some of his covers, like in his duet with Kanipan. of "Meiou" , he has shown that he also can sing quite seriously, taking advantage of his low voice to sing in a serious and dark tone. He is part of the doujin circle Jumping Spider, where they do original songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Jumping Spider (Doujin circle) # Koukaku Yuusha Kanipanyu with Kanipan. (Released on December 30, 2009) # Mahou Shoujo Tarottorotto♪ with Kanipan. (Released on December 31, 2010) # IMPERATOR ~ Affira te ipsum ~ with Kanipan. (Released on December 04, 2011) Collaboration Units # Tsukiji (つきじ) with Rougetsu # Isapan. (いさぱん。) with Kanipan. List of Covered Songs (2007.03.06) # "Abe(san) no Lovesong" (2007.05.28) # "Nee Mumin & Ichinensei ni Nattara" (2007.06.01) # "Uchuu Senkan Neet" (Parody of "Uchuu Senkan Yamato") (2007.08.10) # "Karaoke" (2007.08.30) # "Balalaika" (2007.09.03) # "Hatsune Miku (Yome) no Uta" (2007.11.28) # "Hikyou Sentai Urotander" (2007.12.15) # "Yuukyuu Sentai Daihacker Vol. 8" (Kichiku Megane MAD) (2007.12.15) # "Karaoke 2" (2008.01.26) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -Miyazaki sightseeing ver.- (2008.02.18) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.06.06) (Deleted) # "Seisen to Shinigami" (Sound Horizon song) feat. ISAZI and Kanipan. (2008.06.10) # "Let's Go! Onyouji" (2008.06.10) # "World Is Mine" (2008.07.15) # "Salaryman no Uta" feat. ISAZI and Rougetsu (2008.07.20) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.04) # "Gake no Ue no Ponyo" (2008.10.05) # "Prec●re 5, Smile go.go!" (2008.10.25) # "Natsukashikutte Hero" (2008.12.24) # "Princess Bride!" (2009.02.23) # "Zokkon☆LOVE (Isojima Teruyoshi)" (2009.03.16) # "Chiisana Tegami" feat. ISAZI and Rougetsu (2009.06.21) # "Gekka no Kettousha" -retake- (2009.06.21) # "magnet" (2009.07.15) # "Sugoku... Amai, Wana" (Parody) (2009.10.23) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (2009.12.24) # "Geiai Circulation" -Voice imitation- (2010.04.01) # "Meiou" (Sound Horizon song) (2010.04.27) # "Warera! Zakoteki Gyakkyon" (2010.05.18) # "Lion" feat. ISAZI and Kaito (2010.08.26) # "Koukaku Yuusha Kanipanyu" (Original with Jumping Spider) (2010.09.19) # "Hadaka Shitsuji" (2010.09.25) # "Mata Kimi ni Koi Shiteru" feat. ISAZI and Rougetsu (2010.10.21) # "Mahou Shoujo Tarottorotto♪" (Original with Jumping Spider) (2010.12.17) # "Aisatsu no Mahou" (2011.03.23) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2011.06.01) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" -retake- (2011.06.02) # "magnet (2011.08.04) # "IMPERATOR ~ Affira te ipsum ~" (Original with Jumping Spider) (2011.11.16) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.12.30) # "IMPERATOR ~ Affira te ipsum ~" (Original with Jumping Spider) -osu! ver.- (2012.01.25) # "Miyazakiken PR Song Yuru Yuru Miyazaki☆Pop" (2012.02.26) # "ROMAN" feat. ISAZI and Rougetsu (2012.04.26) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" (2012.05.01) # "Pero Pero" (2012.05.02) # "Balalaika/Yaranaika" -Voice imitation- (2012.05.24) # "Romeo to Ii Otoko" (2012.06.27) # "Tamako no Lovesong" (2012.09.20) # "World Is mine An☆oth☆errrr!" (2012.10.07) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.12.20) # "Ondekoza" (2013.03.01) # "Miyazakiken PR Song" (Miyazakiushi tribute song) (2013.04.08) # "Dango 3 Kyoudai" feat. ISAZI, recog and Kaito (2013.06.08) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. ISAZI and Naisho Imouto (2013.08.02) # "Ju te veux" feat. ISAZI and Kanipan. (2013.09.06) }} Discography Gallery |Isazi magnet 5220440.png|ISAZI as seen in his cover of "magnet" }} Trivia * He is blood type B.ISAZI's blog profile * He lives in Miyazaki. * He likes karaoke, driving, cycling, computers, cameras, cats and nonkes. * Someone made a UTAUloid with his voice, called ISAJIPPOID. External Links * Blog * Twitter